powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vacuum Attacks
The power to release/use vacuum to various attacks. Sub-power of Vacuum Manipulation. Variation of Air Attacks. Also Called * Vacuum Projection Capabilities The user can release/use vacuum to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used in melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Vacuum Bolts:' Project vacuum that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Vacuum Blasts:' Release blasts of vacuum in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release vacuum blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of vacuum. *'Omnidirectional Vacuum Waves:' Send out a wave of vacuum in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of vacuum that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release vacuum blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release vacuum blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Vacuum Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of vacuum. *'Vacuum Beam Emission:' Release beams of vacuum. *'Vacuum Blast:' Release vacuum over a specific target area. *'Vacuum Bolt Projection:' Release many low powered projectiles of vacuum. *'Vacuum Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of vacuum. *'Vacuum Breath:' Discharge vacuum blasts from mouth. *'Vacuum Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Vacuum Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with vacuum. *'Vacuum Pillar Projection:' Project vacuum pillars. *'Vacuum Spike Projection:' Project vacuum spikes. *'Vacuum Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of vacuum. *'Vacuum Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of vacuum that repels everything. *'Vacuum Vision:' Send out a blast of vacuum from one's eyes. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of vacuum. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of vacuum to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Air Attacks * Vacuum Manipulation Limitations *Users may require source of vacuum to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. *Users may need to be adapted to a vacuum to prevent backfire. Known Users * Koshirō Chikuma (Basilisk) * Kōji (Code:Breaker) * Erza Knightwalker (Fairy Tail) * Danzō Shimura (Naruto) * Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) * Ryū Kumon (Ranma 1/2) * Raijūta Isurugi (Rurouni Kenshin) * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Katō Danzō (TYPE-MOON: Fate/Grand Order) * Randō (Yu Yu Hakusho) Gallery File:Koshiro_Chikuma's_Kamaitachi.gif|Koshirō Chikuma (Basilisk) inhaling air for the Kamaitachi to create a vacuum whirlwind that will tear everything to shreds via powerful suction, and even absorb and void attacks. File:Kouji's_Kami_Arashi.png|Kōji (Code:Breaker) using Divine Storm to send a vacuum storm that slices everything in his path. Mel_Force_Spear.JPG|Erza Knightwalker (Fairy Tail) uses the Mel Force spear that enables her to perform a vacuum wave attack. File:Vacuum_Sphere.png|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) can launch powerful vacuum blasts in the form of blades or bullets. File:Vacuum_Blade;_Kunai.png|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) can concentrate his vacuum into a blade to increase its cutting range and power. File:Demon-God_Multiple_Strike.png|Ryū Kumon (Ranma 1/2) using the Demon-God Multiple Strike to tear the air apart, creating vacuum blades. File:Raijūta_using_Izuna_on_Yutarō.gif|Raijūta Isurugi (Rurouni Kenshin) using Izuna, creating a vacuum blade that severed Yutarō's nerves but left with no bleeding. File:Raijūta_using_Matoi_Izuna.gif|Raijūta Isurugi (Rurouni Kenshin) using Matoi Izuna to send a vacuum blade through the ground. File:Raijūta_using_Tobi_Izuna.gif|Raijūta Isurugi (Rurouni Kenshin) using Tobi Izuna, sending a razor sharp vacuum through the air. Kato Danzo Noble Phantasm.jpg|Katō Danzō (TYPE-MOON: Fate/Grand Order) unleashes vacuum power using her Noble Phantasm, Mechanical Illusionary Art - Bull Swallowing. File:Rando_Airblade.jpg|Randō (Yu Yu Hakusho) using Slicing Gale Aegis to create discs of pure vacuum. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Rare power